New kid
by Mario78
Summary: A new kid arrives at school.he is a closet homo and wants to have the best school year possible. A hot jock that he has a crush on. Will they become best friends and eventually more or will they hate each other the moment they speak to each other?


**hey guys sorry it took me a while to get back on.:( between school and housework I barely have anytime to myself so I can upload some stories. Sadly I lost my suite life of zack and Cody fanfic papers:(. So I'm starting a new one yay!:) I hope you guys really like it. I stayed up pretty much all night making it lol;) so without further ado let's begin!**

(Narrators POV)

Hi guys, Shawn here A.K.A the narrator. This is gonna be an awesome story. It's basically about two people who met for the first time and became instant friends. (Btw it's the new kid) anyway the new kids name is Jamari. He is a closet homo. Yea I know right! I'm all like just come out to the world! Who cares what they think! Me myself is straight , but I don't mind gay people, especially if one of those gay people(Jamari) are one of my closest friends. Sorry I kinda got off topic haha. Okay, so like I was saying he is an in the closet gay guy blah blah blah...and he has a crush on the guy that I mentioned earlier as one of the people who become instant friends. (Btw his name is Tyson) such an awesome name right?! It reminds me if Tyson chicken nuggets haha, oh wait I'm off topic again huh? Any who... Tyson is questioning his sexuality at the moment and he is most likely straight, but will Jamari turn this questioningly, mostly straight guy gay or even bi? Let's find out.(don't you just love a good mystery? I do, it's like the best thing, next to sliced bread of course, because if we didn't have sliced bread how would we make sandwiches and burgers stuff? This world would be a pretty sad place without sliced bread). Shit I got of topic again! I really wish you guys would stop distracting me so I can find out what happens in the story!(authors 2cents: but don't you already know what happens in the story? I mean you are the narrator). Shut up!(authors 2cents: just sayin bruh). I'm not your bruh so leave me alone!(authors 2cents: ok ok geez! Don't get your granny pannies in a twist)! Anyway like I was saying...the first day of scho-(authors 2cents: actually you weren't saying tha-) OMG SHUT UP!

(New kid/Jamari's POV)

Oh man! The first day of school? Oh God I'm so nervous! What if I don't make any friends? What if I get bullied? Ugh! I don't have time for this crap I've gotta get to school. "Bye mom". "Bye sweetie have a great first day"! I hope today will be a great day.

(Tyson's POV)

Oh man! Hey guys! Did you hear that we are getting a new student? All I know about him is that he is a guy, and that his last name is Lee. I wonder if he is Asian? He most likely is so..(hey guys it's Shawn here! I told you I would randomly pop up in the story! I didn't? Oh. Whoops! Well, now you know! Anyway Tyson is a semi-tall, light skinned boy who loves basketball. He is muscular and has broad shoulders. He is pretty funny and extremely cute. He is pretty popular and knows a lot of people. A number of girls too many to count like him. So yea you can say he is like Taylor Laurent or Justin bieber, for all you bieber fans out there). I can't wait to meet him.

(Jamari's POV)

Shit! I left my binder at home! I hope that I don't get into trouble on my first day of school! Maybe since I'm new they'll take it easy on me.( hey guys I'm back! You miss me? Ok so Jamari is a brown skinned, muscular average heighted boy. He is known in his old school for being hilarious. He has also been told by many girls that he is cute. He doesn't think so, but he just goes with the flow. Jamari loves to make new friends, btw spoiler alert! He makes most of his friends on his first and second day of school. Sorry I shouldn't have told but I just couldn't help myself. Let's get back to the story shall we)? Finally! Classroom 357. Mr. Kubinak? Hmm...I hope his class is fun. Well here we go...

**please review guys and thx for reading! :) it's not the longest first chapter ever but it's a start lol. Please review please! (Shawn here guys! Don't review he doesn't need or deserve any reviews he sucks butt :p) hey I don't suck butt you do! (Syke! thought I sucked butt hahaha you suck major ass haha!) shut up or I will erase your part permanently erase your part from the story! ( ok ok geez calm down! I was only playing haha! Please review guys he needs it lol) grr you are this close buddy! THIS CLOSE!**


End file.
